


House Of Wolves

by Pretty_Odd



Series: Omegaverse [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Halsey, Melanie Martinez - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Danger Days Mikey and Ray, M/M, Omega Verse, Revenge Era Gerard and Frank, Werewolves, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Pretty_Odd
Summary: It wasn’t Gerard’s fault that he had been born as an omega. It certainly wasn’t his fault that his little brother Mikey was the head alpha of the pack, but it was Mikey’s fault that he had been given the lowest ranking in the pack.Side note: I think this fics theme song would probably be The Light Behind Your Eyes. If you read this while listening to it, it makes the fic 10x better.





	1. This Chapter Just Shows You What They Look Like

**Author's Note:**

> Pack Rank (In Order):  
> Mikey Way - Head Alpha  
> Josh Dun - Second In Command Alpha  
> Melanie Martinez - Beta  
> Brendon Urie - Beta  
> Ryan Ross - Beta  
> Halsey - Beta  
> Patrick Stump - Beta  
> Pete Wentz - Omega  
> Tyler Joseph - Omega  
> Gerard Way - Omega
> 
> Lone Wolves:  
> Frank Iero - Alpha  
> Ray Toro - Beta

**Gerard in this fic:**

**Mikey in this fic:**

**Frank in this fic:**

**Josh in this fic: (Imagine the wolf with a tuft of pink fur on its head)**

**Tyler in this fic:**

**Patrick in this fic:**

**Pete in this fic:**

  **Ryan in this fic:  
**

**Brendon in this fic:**

**Halsey in this fic:**

**Melanie in this fic:**

  **Ray in this fic:  
**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So pretty much I tried to find wolves that look remotely like them. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	2. Weighted

 

It wasn’t Gerard’s fault that he had been born as an omega. It certainly wasn’t his fault that his little brother Mikey was the head alpha of the pack, but it was Mikey’s fault that he had been given the lowest ranking in the pack. The ranking no one wanted because it meant obeying the commands of every person above you and eating last. The alpha’s ate first, then the betas and the omegas until it was Gerard’s turn. Most wolves made sure to leave enough food for the lowest omega, others ate whatever they wanted so Gerard barely got enough to eat.

That wasn’t even half of the problem. See, Gerard wasn’t the only omega in the pack, so he could’ve been the highest ranking omega, but Mikey’s mate Pete took that spot. He could’ve been the second highest omega but no, Josh’s mate Tyler took that spot as well, leaving poor Gerard at the bottom. Gerard knew better than to protest though, he tried to once but that ended up with him whimpering with his tail between his legs. He wasn’t going to go against alpha’s words again.

“Omega, clean out the den,” Melanie, the highest ranked beta, commanded. She didn’t even bother looking at Gerard, she didn’t even have the decency to call him by his real name, he was just Omega to everyone even though he wasn’t the only one. Nobody called him Gerard.

Gerard sighed, the pack territory was fairly large, a good five hundred by five hundred metres. He decided that going into wolf form would be the quickest way to get there. Jet black fur sprouted from his body, his clothes faded away, his limbs shortened and his hands shrunk into paws until all that was left was a black wolf with bright amber eyes. If Gerard was small as a human he was even smaller as a wolf. He was the runt of the pack, the stereotypical omega.

He set off for the den, passing the betas along the way. He stopped to watch the largest beta, Brendon Urie, attempt to climb a tree in wolf form. At first glance Brendon could be mistaken as an alpha, he was large enough to be one but presented as a beta. Other betas crowded around Brendon, Halsey and Ryan, to cheer him on. Gerard guessed Patrick was hanging out with his best friend instead of them, he wouldn’t blame him. The omega sat and watched the betas muck around when he felt fangs sink into his tail. He gave a yelp of surprise and tried to escape the grip. “Haven’t you got somewhere to be Omega?” Melanie said from behind him once she had let go. Gerard ducked his head in defeat and scampered off.

Once he reached the den he cleaned it out as fast as he could, replacing the bedding with new leaves and clearing the place of old bones from past meals. The omegas stomach grumbled at the thought of food, but he pushed that away and finished his job. He ran out of the den, which was the place where the alphas and betas slept. Omegas slept outside, but sometimes Pete and Tyler were allowed in with their mates, leaving poor Gee to sleep outside alone. Gerard ran out onto the clearing in front of the den, he rolled around in the grass for a bit, relishing the feel of the suns warmth in he fur, knowing that soon that cold season would hit and take it all away.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted two people walking down the path that led to where the humans lived. He recognised the two people straight away and got up to greet them, because even though they don’t treat him very well they were still pack members, but they weren’t just pack members. The omega wagged his tail slightly before turning back into his human form, “Welcome back Alpha, you too Josh.” Gerard watched the two alphas. Mikey never would’ve let another alpha join, he doesn’t trust other alphas, but since he and Josh were childhood friends it was alright. Mikey trusted Josh.

“I hate humans,” Josh said, shoving shopping bags into Gerard’s arms. Yes werewolves hated humans but they still needed supplies from them if they were going to survive winter. Gerard watched as Josh took on his wolf form, he looked like an ordinary wolf, if it weren’t for his bulkiness and the pink tuft of fur on top of his head. The alpha ran across the clearing into the forest, probably to hunt for the pack, leaving Gerard and Mikey alone. “Here, take these to the den,” Mikey murmured, so different from his usual commanding voice. Gerard knew Mikey wouldn’t speak like this to him in front of the pack. The omega nodded then dragged the bags into the den, which thankfully wasn’t that far away since the bags were so heavy.

Gerard was panting by the time he’d gotten the bags to the den. Mikey had left, so it was just Gerard alone in the clearing again. The omega walked around aimlessly, unsure of what to do. Gerard went into his wolf form since he was more comfortable that way, then he picked up a scent. Why hadn’t he smelt this before? Oh right, human sense of smell wasn’t as good as a wolves. Gerard took a deep breath, it smelt so good, it was freshly killed prey. The omega was sure Josh had probably caught something, maybe one of the others were out hunting. Gerard tried to ignore the delicious smell, his stomach whining in protest. He stood and waited for whoever caught the food to bring it back to the den.

Hours past, the scent wasn’t as strong now, why didn’t they bring the food back? That’s a violation of pack rules, everyone has to share and Mikey eats first. Gerard decided this was a good enough reason to leave and investigate. He started a slow trot, carefully following the scent trail. Soon he began to pick up his pace, the sun was starting to set and he had to be back in the clearing before sun down. Gerard followed the smell into an area he had never been before, but it was still within pack territory, the only reason the omega hadn’t been this far is because he had no reason to, he’s not a hunter. The scent trail stopped at a small clearing, in the middle laid a perfect deer carcass, well besides from the hunk of flesh ripped from its shoulder.

Wait, deer carcass? Gerard walked up to the body, sniffing it. Blood trailed from its shoulder making it look juicy; Gerard wanted to sink his teeth into it then and there. The omega paused for a second, the only wolves in the pack strong enough to take it down would be Mikey or Josh, but even they would struggle. All Gerard could do was pray he did not find a bears dinner. He took another sniff at it, picking up a new scent. He couldn’t place it at first, but then his eyes went wide. He turned to race back to the pack to warn them but it was too late.

A huge weight knocked the small omega over. “Alpha! Mikey! Josh! SOMEONE!” Gerard howled and screamed for help, but the weight pinning him down put a paw against his windpipe, effectively cutting off his voice. Gerard whimpered and whined, his tail found its place between his legs. “I’m not going to hurt you just stop yelling, please?” Gerard had never heard an alpha plead, he forced himself to look up at the wolf pinning him down. His fur was a mixture of black, grey and white, he was one good looking wolf. Gerard couldn’t speak so he nodded in agreement. The new alpha wolf got off Gerard and shook himself. “I’m sorry, just please don’t get your pack, I’m Frank by the way,” the alpha said once he had sat down. His tail wagged only slightly, Gerard couldn’t blame him, if he was a lone wolf he’d be happy to have some company.

“Well….I’m uh….Gerard….but everyone calls me omega….,” Gerard had no idea why he was stuttering, maybe because this was an alpha he was talking to, a good looking alpha at that. Gerard couldn’t help but stare at the other wolf. “Well, that’s rude, I’m calling you Gee, is that alright?” Frank asked. Gerard found himself staring with his tongue rolled out, he quickly shook his head, “uh…um….yeah.” Then the omega looked behind Frank, where that perfect deer body lay and his stomach growled. Frank just chuckled, “if you want you can have some, I know what it’s like not being able to eat much, I live on my own for god’s sake.” Gerard went wide eyed, “what!? I can’t eat it, Mikey will get angry, and…and…” The growling in his stomach won over and he padded over to the body. “…Are….you sure I can have some?” the omega asked. Frank just smiled, “hell you can have all of it if you want, you deserve this more than me.”

Gerard tuned out at the words ‘all of it’ he sunk his head into the body and took in as much food as he could. This was the best he has ever eaten his entire life. Blood trickled down the side of his face, the meat was tender and juicy. Once Gerard was satisfied he sat back, only then embarrassment rushed to his face, he had eaten more than half the entire thing. Frank just shrugged, “it’s okay,” then went in to finish the rest. This must be how an alpha feels, Gerard thought to himself for a second. Frank and Gerard spent what’s left of the day talking about small things, like the weather, their lives, favourite colours and wolf statuses.

“Nah I’m not much of an alpha, I don’t have a pack to start with,” Frank said smiling, then he paused, “but…you….you’re a beautiful omega, any alpha would be lucky to have you, I can’t believe you don’t have a mate yet.” If wolves could blush Gerard would’ve right then and there. “My brother doesn’t let alpha’s join the pack,” the omega mumbled, then his heart sank then and there. The realisation hit him, he’d never be able to be with Frank even if he really wanted to, Mikey wouldn’t allow it. Wait…Mikey….oh shit. Gerard looked at the sky, faint stars started appearing, it was way past the time he was meant to be back.

“Shit, I’m sorry Frank, I’ve got to go the pack will be wondering where I am,” Gerard started to run off when Frank stopped him. “Gee, meet you here….tomorrow?” Frank asked, a shy edge creeping into his voice. Gerard nodded sure. As he was running back he thought of something, he hasn’t seen human Frank yet, oh well he can ask tomorrow….

“OMEGA! IS THAT ALPHA SCENT I SMELL ON YOU?!?” Mikey barked from where the pack was crowded around food, but for once Gerard wasn’t hungry. “N-no….” Gerard started. Ryan and Halsey walked up to him, and took in his scent. “Yes Alpha, he does have another alphas scent on him, it’s not yours or Josh’s,” Halsey growled back. Ryan and Halsey closed in on Gerard, forcing him into a corner. Brendon and Melanie backed up the rear, ensuring there would be no escape for Gerard. Patrick overlooked Gerard with sympathy, his eyes saying things he can’t out loud, ‘I’m sorry Gerard, I’m so sorry.’ Pete growled at Gerard but Tyler’s eyes shared the same sympathy as Patrick. Suddenly the four betas parted so that Mikey, followed by Josh, could walk though.

Even though Mikey was his brother he was still an intimidating and large wolf. “You need to be taught a lesson Omega, no talking to outsiders, especially not Alphas, do you understand?” Gerard nodded frantically, “yes alpha, I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.” The omega could swear he could feel his heart break. Suddenly Josh clawed one of Gerard’s paws, leaving a gash where blood immediately flowed from, Gerard knew it was going to scar, it will become a constant reminder to obey the pack laws. The black furred omega whimpered, and if this couldn’t get any worse Mikey spoke, “you are forbidden from turning wolf for twenty for hours.” With that the alphas walked off to the food leaving Gerard with the five betas and two other omegas.

“Who was it?” Halsey asked, demeanour suddenly changing. Then all of the other wolves started wagging their tails and Gerard remembered he wasn’t allowed to be a wolf. He quickly changed back to his human form, getting used to the body he hadn’t used in hours. Since wolves couldn’t understand humans the rest of the pack changed into human as well. “Who was it?” Halsey asked again. Gerard was slightly confused, why was it now that all the others paid attention to him? Life sucks.

“It was an alpha named Frank, that’s all I’ll tell you.” The pack members looked disappointed; the only thing breaking the silence was Josh’s wolf voice telling Melanie it’s her turn to eat. The rest of the pack turned back to wolf except Gerard. He watched them all eat one by one, and he was actually kinda glad he ran into Frank even if he couldn’t turn back into a wolf, because there was absolutely no food left for him to eat anyways. The rest of the pack settled down to sleep, the alphas immediately took the best spot within the den. Gerard watched sadly as one by one they all took their place in the den, knowing he would have to sleep outside in the cold in his human form.

The omega sadly walked out, once he was out of the den two wolves nudged him before turning into human themselves. “Sorry this had to happen Omega…” one of them said before continuing, “how’s your hand?” Gerard had completely forgotten about his bleeding hand, the blood was dry now but it was still sore to use, “it could be better,” Gerard tried to joke, “why are you out here anyways?” The two people looked at each other, “well, Tyler and I felt sorry that you had to sleep out here in the cold so, we thought we’d join you to keep you warm.” Gerard felt his insides go warm and fuzzy, tears formed in his eyes, “you’d do that for me? The lowest ranking wolf, the lowest omega?” Tyler nodded and Gerard leaped into their arms, hugging them both tightly, “thank you Tyler, thank you Patrick.”

When Gerard woke up he had two warm and fluffy wolf bodies pressed close to him keeping him warm. Gerard’s mind started racing to come up with a plan so that he could be with Frank. Gently he nudged the other two awake so he could talk. “Tyler? Patrick?” the two wolves slowly stirred and took on their human forms. “I need to talk to you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work in progress :D


	3. I'll Always Bleed For You

“Do you think it’ll really work?” Patrick asked, walking alongside the omega. “I have to try,” Gerard replied. Patrick looked at Tyler with an unsure expression, then ran after Gerard. “Alpha!” Gerard barked, it was times like this that Gerard didn’t seem like an omega at all. Mikey immediately got up and took on his human form, “yes Omega?” Gerard flinched at the fact that even his brother wouldn’t call him by his real name, but he shook the thought from his head. “I would like to request someone to join the pack,” Gerard’s voice faltered but was still firm. “If this is about that Alpha, then no,” Mikey the turned away and Gerard felt the hairs on his neck rise. “You haven’t even met him! He’s a good person and an even better wolf, better than you,” Gerard wanted to add ‘I wish he was my alpha’ but decided against it. Mikey clenched his fist, “how dare you speak to your alpha like that?!” 

Gerard could see his brother taking on his more powerful form, yellow fur sprouted on his body. Gerard needed to run. Mikey lashed out at his heels but Gerard kept running despite the blood. “Come back when you learn respect,” even as a human Gerard knew what that meant. Gerard ran out of the clearing. Mikey had stopped chasing him. The omega didn’t know what to do, he wasn’t kicked out of the pack, his brother wasn’t that harsh. Gerard went to the only place he could think of.

“F-Frank?” Gerard stepped into the small clearing he had met Frank at yesterday. Bones littered the ground, he stepped forward. “Frank..?” he asked again. All he got was a roar in reply, terrified Gerard turned around, coming face to face with a bear. “Help!” he fell back in shock, his pack was too far away to hear him, Frank was nowhere to be seen, he was going to die. Tears started streaming down the omegas face, he couldn’t die now, not like this. Gerard tried to get his legs to cooperate, his breathing became more rapid as the bear closed in. It stood before Gerard on its hind legs, getting ready to force its weight onto him to crush him. Gerard cried out for help one more time, then closed his eyes, waiting for death.

He heard the bear give out a loud roar that echoed in the valley, he was sure this was it. He waited for the blow that never came. When he opened his eyes again the great dark coloured wolf was in combat with the bear. Gerard couldn’t believe it, the stranger he met yesterday of all people came to his rescue. He watched in awe as the werewolf overpowered the bear. The fight was over in minutes ending with the grey alpha standing over the bears body covered in blood. Bits of brown fur and flesh hung from the wolf’s teeth. The alpha shook himself then turned human. Gerard watched  him take on his human body, long black hair with the sides bleached, he had a slight resemblance to his wolf self. “Frank,” was the only word Gerard could get out.

The man walked over and held out a hand for Gerard, the omega took it eagerly. At the touch he felt sparks run through his body and electric course through his veins. Gerard was sure Frank was his mate. “Are you alright Gee?” Frank asked, his voice so soft and caring, it melted Gerard’s heart. Gerard nodded. “Did the bear do that to you?” Frank asked, pointing to the bite mark on his heels. Gerard shook his head then started to cry again, “it was my brother.” Gerard’s tears soaked Frank’s jacket, he started sobbing uncontrollably. “What? Why would your brother do this?” Frank whispered, his voice so full of care that Gerard’s tears slowed down.

“He’s alpha,” Gerard said, burying his face into Frank’s jacket. Frank’s eyebrows furrowed, “if he is alpha and is your brother than why are you the lowest ranking?” Gerard held onto Frank tighter, not wanting to give any explanation. Frank understood and just held Gerard close, whispering soothing things into the omegas ear and stroking his hair. After a while Gerard stopped crying and fell asleep in the alphas embrace and this was the safest Gerard has ever felt in a long time…the last time when he and Mikey were pups…

When Gerard woke up there were two plump rabbits in front of him. Frank was sitting down next to him, watching over the omega and looking after him. When Frank noticed Gerard was awake he pointed to the rabbits, “take one.” Gerard looked at them, then remembered what his brother said, “but I’m not allowed to turn wolf for twenty four hours.” Frank rolled his eyes, “he’s never going to know.” The omega considered this for a moment, then turned wolf. Frank watched him become the adorable black omega he had met yesterday. Gerard slowly knelt down in front of a rabbit, sinking his teeth into it and savouring the flavour. Soon at that was left of the rabbit was a pile of bones with some pink strips of flesh still clinging to it.

 Gerard looked up at human Frank, then walked over to him, pressing his head under Frank’s hand so that he would pat him. Frank chuckled softly then stroked Gerard’s soft black fur, if wolves could purr the omega definitely would’ve. After a while Gerard nudged Frank with his head, telling him to turn wolf as well, thankfully Frank understood this. The alpha wolf shook his body, getting used to it and then he faced Gerard. The omega looked away, suddenly shy, “so…um….Frank…why are you so nice to me?” Frank held out a paw and forced the omega to look at him, “you know why,” then he licked all of Gerard’s injuries clean, his heels and hand.

“Thank you Frank, so much,” Gerard mumbled before falling asleep with the alpha looming over him again, there wasn’t a doubt in the omegas mind that he wasn’t safe. He could trust Frank, and with that thought he fell asleep.

When Gerard opened his eyes again it was almost sun set, he needed to get back to the pack, even if they treated him badly. “Frank?” the omega murmured. “Mmmm?” he replied. “I’m sorry I need to go back, but….can you help me hunt so I have something to offer Mikey so that he doesn’t kick my ass again?” Gerard mumbled. Frank looked at the second rabbit body, the one that was meant for himself, “you can take that.” Gerard’s tail wagged, “seriously?” Frank nodded and Gerard eagerly took it. The omega turned back into his human form, knowing that Mikey would be pissed if he returned as a wolf. Before leaving Gerard gave the Frank wolf a tight hug, almost adding ‘I love you’…

Gerard started walking back to the den, behind him he heard a howl that he knew meant ‘see you later’. Each step Gerard took away from Frank tore him apart more, he wanted to stay with Frank forever, but he had a pack, a family. For the first time in his life he felt his heart get torn two directions, and he didn’t know which path to choose. Mikey was still his brother, but Frank was probably his mate… Gerard stopped by the river which was close to the den. He jumped into the water, reluctantly washing off Frank’s scent because as much as he loved it Mikey and Josh wouldn’t be too happy. Once Gerard was fully rid of Frank’s scent he took a drink then continued to the den.

“He’s over here! …wait….the scent is gone,” Gerard heard Ryan’s voice. Then he saw human Ryan, Brendon, Halsey and Patrick jump out of the tree line. “Where’s that alpha!? I smelt him!” Halsey shouted, then she spotted Gerard by the river edge and pointed to him. Patrick saw him and ran straight over to his omega friend and hugged him. “Ger- Omega are you okay?” Patrick stuttered. Gerard nodded, still clutching the rabbit body in his hand. Ryan and the other two walked over. “Is that for our alpha? And where’s that other alpha? I was sure he was here…” Brendon said. “Yes this is for our alpha, and no the other alpha…Frank…isn’t here,” Gerard mumbled.

The betas decided to ask no questions, the four of them escorted the omega back to camp. That’s when Gerard picked up a new scent, one he hadn’t sniffed out before. He looked at the den and saw Mikey, followed by Josh and…who was that? “Omega have you learnt your lesson?” Mikey shouted. Gerard nodded miserably, then offered his younger brother the rabbit. Then he looked at the new person standing behind Mikey, “who’s that?” Mikey bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair, “uh…this is Ray….he’s um….joining our pack.” Gerard’s eyes grew wide, and his fists tightened into balls, his knuckles turned white and he grit his teeth. He let this guy join…and yet he wouldn’t even meet fucking Frank?!? To say Gerard was pissed was an understatement, but like most omegas Gerard was passive aggressive, he stormed off into the field.

How could Mikey do that? It was so unfair, he let the first beta to ask to join in, and yet he would let Frank join or even meet him. Gerard walked across the clearing, not bothering the answer the welcome home from his best friend Tyler. He sat up against a tree, fighting back tears. He watched some of the wolves happily prance around in the field while the sun settled beyond the hills behind them. Tyler and Patrick walked towards Gerard, the evening glow of the sun stretching their shadows across the clearing. Gerard turned away, not wanting anyone to see him, not wanting to talk to anyone. “Go away,” the omega growled.

Tyler and Patrick ignored Gerard’s attempt at a threat and knelt down beside him. No words were spoken, but Gerard knew what they were implying. The both put a hand on Gerard’s shoulders, sitting down next to him and watching the sun set. Once the sun had made the hills its grave, and the moon rose to replace it, Gerard spoke up, “it’s so unfair.” Patrick sighed, but Tyler said two words and that was all that was needed to make Gerard cry, “I know.” The beta and the other omega kept Gerard company, telling him it would be alright, that everything was going to be okay. But was it really? With Mikey as the head alpha everyone was condemned to their places, the pack needed change.

Suddenly a voice rang out through the clearing. “There’s a wolf on our territory!” Melanie barked urgently. Mikey and Josh ran out of the den, answering Mel’s calls. “Hunt them down, teach them a lesson not to trespass on our territory, this place belongs to us let’s show them that.” Mikey took on his wolf form as well as Josh, the rest of the pack ran behind Mikey following his lead. Gerard watched the pack of wolves go. It had been twenty four hours, so Gerard was allowed to go wolf again. His eyes turned amber and his body grew furry, he followed the pack from behind which is where the omegas were meant to run anyways, at the back. It was always the alphas followed by the betas than the omegas. Gerard took a deep sniff to see if he could pick up the scent of the ‘wolf on their territory’. Then his eyes grew wide in horror, this wolf they were hunting, this wolf they were going to kill….

It was Frank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a tiny little Twenty One Pilots reference in this chapter if you can find it ;P


	4. Let’s Hate What Our Love Makes Us Do

Gerard trailed behind the pack, sticking close to Tyler and Pete. He needed to think of something fast, the omega looked around desperate to come up with an idea, anything. Nothing came to his mind. The black omega watched the pack leaders run, and suddenly he knew where they were heading. Him and Frank’s meeting place, the place they first met, Gerard knew a shortcut to get there. He made sure to fall behind the pack, hopefully no one would notice him missing, what was he thinking of course no one would notice! He’s the lowest member. Gerard slowed down slightly, once he was sure he was out of sight of the pack he bolted towards their meeting place.

Gerard knew his way off by heart now, he had no doubt he was heading the right way. Once Gerard reached the small clearing he paused, snow started gently falling. The mark of the beginning of the cold season. “Frank?” Gerard cried. The only reply he got was the twittering of birds in the trees. A tear ran down Gerard’s jet black fur. “Frank!” he cried again, “Frankie please.” He searched desperately for his friend…his mate. Gerard threw his head back into a howl, the snow started falling heavier now, the tears on his face started to freeze. Somewhere nearby he heard barks and shouts. He knew what was happening.

Gerard ran the fastest he has ever in his life, he stopped at the top of the cliff. Below a pack of wolves had surrounded a lone wolf and were closing in on him, snapping at his heels and shoulders. Gerard could see the blood painting the freshly fallen snow. Gerard needed to get down there fast. He looked back, circling around would take too long, then he looked down and gulped. His only option was down the cliff face. Gerard took on his human form, and jumped to a ledge a few feet down. It was only then he realised how much of a mistake this was. He couldn’t go back up now, ice and frost started forming on the edges, making it difficult and slippery. Gerard closed his eyes, and worked his way down, one foot at a- shit.

He fell down the cliff face and groaned in pain once he landed, thankfully there was a thick layer of snow at the bottom to cushion his fall, still hurt like hell though. Through a haze he saw his pack stop fighting Frank; they were all looking at Gerard now. When Gerard opened his eyes more he realised he had landed in the middle of the fight, separating Frank from the pack. “I-if you w-want him you need t-to go through m….me…” Gerard uttered, his voice breaking, but then he remembered the wolves around him couldn’t understand human speak. Gerard forced his body to turn wolf even though the pain was unbearable, his body shook and he howled in pain. Then he looked at his pack and spoke again, “you want him…you…you go through me.”  Melanie growled, “what do you think you’re doing Omega! This wolf was on our territory, you know that rules.”

Frank completely ignored the betas words, he ran to protect his future mate, “are you okay Gee?” He licked Gerard’s wounds like he had earlier that day. Through the clouds and the snow the moon shone down upon them. “Who…? Omega…” Mikey’s breathing started going unstable, “is this the alpha you’ve been spending your time with?” Gerard could see the fur raise on the great yellow wolfs body, his lips were pulled back in a snarl. Frank stood in front of Gerard, standing defiant until the end even though blood was still gushing out of a wound on his back. Gerard stood up to join Frank and stand by his side. “Traitor!” Melanie spat, some other members of the pack let out howls of agreement.

“Mikey, how dare you speak like that about me? He only spent time with me because I helped him, I cared for him and gave him food to eat when you wouldn’t, some brother you are,” Frank growled back. Mixed emotions crossed Mikey’s fault, it was true, what kind of brother was he? He’s mistreated his older brother nearly all his life, and for what? But then again… “Don’t call me Mikey,” the alpha of the pack barked.  Frank ignored Mikey, then addressed his pack, “how many of you are tired living like this? Everyone should be treated fairly, despite the ranking people presented as.” Patrick and Tyler looked at each other and nodded.

The brown and gold wolf went to join Gerard and Frank, standing by their side firmly and with pride. “He’s right, I’m tired of being the ‘lowest ranked beta’,” Patrick said, his voice rang across the pack, everybody heard. Josh looked at Mikey, then at Tyler who was standing opposite him, “I’m sorry Mikey, but my heart is with wherever Tyler is.” Then Josh padded over to join his mates side. Gerard gave Josh a look of thanks. The pack left with Mikey gave shouts of surprise, nobody had expected their second in command to take the other side. Some of the wolves looked uneasy, unsure of which side to join, but Melanie and Pete had their feet firmly planted to the ground. They were with Mikey to the end.

Then another wolf, a light brown one stepped forward to join Frank and the others. The grey alpha’s eyes grew wide, “Ray? Is that you?” The beta that stepped forward smiled weakly, “long time no see old friend.” Frank’s tail wagged slightly at the reunion of him and his old best friend, last time they saw each other was during the downfall of their own pack…but that was another story for another time. Frank threw his head back towards the other pack, staring intently into Mikey’s soul. The pack numbers were even now, six on each side. Frank, Gerard, Patrick, Ray, Tyler and Josh on one side and Mikey, Pete, Halsey, Melanie, Ryan and Brendon on the other.

“Alpha Mikey, I challenge you…” Frank breathed, “….for control of your pack.” Gerard wanted to stop Frank, if he fights Mikey he will die. Frank’s body was covered in scars, pink flesh was visible through torn skin. Mikey just laughed, “good luck Alpha,” he said with venom behind his words. The split pack took a step back, giving the two alphas space to fight. Mikey and Frank circled one another, hissing and growling with lips bared back into a snarl. “Give up weakling or face the consequences,” Mikey shouted. Frank’s teeth were already covered in blood, his own blood, but he couldn’t afford to appear weak even though he was the smaller out of the two of them. Frank lunged for Mikey’s throat but the yellow wolf jumped out of the way and shoved him into the ground instead, giving Frank a mouthful of dirt.

Frank forced himself back onto his feet, he puffed out his chest to make himself look bigger, his head held high with pride and defiance. This time Mikey jumped at him, Frank quickly turned into his human form and kicked the wolf in the face. Mikey let out a yelp of surprise and fell down to the ground, but then he was smiling. He jumped at Frank again, sinking his teeth into his leg, Frank in his human form wasn’t able to react fast enough. He cried out in pain. Gerard watched helplessly from the sidelines as the two people he cared most about were locked in combat. He loved Frank, but Mikey was the only family he had left.

Gerard tried to find a way to stop this, but he couldn’t. His omega instincts told him to not interfere with an alpha challenge. All he could do is watch and hope nothing bad happens, but these battles almost always end in death… Mikey let go of Frank’s leg, only to bring a paw down against it, deepening the gash. Frank quickly turned back into a wolf, while Mikey was being cocky and distracted he bit down into his ear, but to bite down on his ear his neck would have to be right next to the other wolf’s mouth. Mikey turned his head upwards and bit down, feeling the blood flow out of the wound and into his mouth. Frank jerked back in pain, making Mikey tear a part of his throat out, luckily it wasn’t deep enough to be fatal. Frank found himself walking backwards slowly, having dealt more blows and wounds than Mikey. He tried to find a way out of it.

Behind him was the river where Gerard had cleaned his scent off, and he got a risky idea. He carefully placed one paw onto the newly formed ice, praying it wouldn’t crack under his weight. Frank wasn’t the largest alpha around, he was actually quite small for one, but Mikey was a lot larger…maybe, just maybe…Mikey came bounding towards him, unaware of the thin ice shelf. He leaped onto the ice, what happened next was a sickening crack.

And both alphas went tumbling into the freezing water. The pack ran to the edge looking into the water. The water was too murky and icy to see anything. Gerard caught the glimpse of one shadow coming up to the surface. He hoped it was Frank but then immediately felt guilty, because Mikey was his brother. The betas and omega watched the shadow grow larger until a dark grey alpha wolf came out panting and shivering. Ray let out a howl of relief, but most wolves, including Gerard, were scanning the water for any sign of their alpha. Frank coughed, “where’s M-Mikey…?” Halsey ran to the water’s edge and screamed, “ALPHA!” Pete sat back in shock, believing his alpha and mate was gone.

Frank watched the wolves go into a frenzy then looked back into the water. The grey alpha dived back into the water much to everyone’s dismay. They couldn’t lose him too. Gerard whimpered from the shoreline, begging that somehow they both would be okay. Seconds passed without anything happening, soon seconds turned to minutes. “They….they’re gone,” Josh said, trying to keep his voice steady. The tone in his voice was unreadable, he could be sad that they’re gone or….happy that he’s the only alpha. Pete started to cry and mourn, but Gerard didn’t want to believe they both were gone.

A couple seconds later a head broke the surface of the water. It was Frank…and he was dragging Mikey with him! The wolves quickly ran to help Frank. Gerard sat back, thinking, look at this…alphas, betas and omegas coming together to help. All working together, this gave Gerard hope that they really could live in a fair pack were everyone was equal despite classifications. Then the black omega ran down to the shore to help his brother and future mate. All the wolves helped haul the two alphas on shore; Frank was coughing and spluttering out the water flooding his lungs. Mikey however, was limp.

Pete whined and nudged his mate on the shoulder. Mikey wasn’t breathing. Gerard ran over to his brother, “Mikey please no, don’t die, I’m sorry for everything, I promise I’ll be the best omega I can possibly be, I’m a terrible big brother, I’m meant to protect you even though you’re alpha…don’t die,” Gerard’s voiced was wracked with tears and cracked. “W-why are you apologising, I’m sorry Gerard,” Mikey’s voice was faint; Gerard’s eyes teared up because the first time in years he called him Gerard again. Pete immediately pressed his body against Mikey’s in relief.  “I’m sorry for everything Gerard, I treated you horribly, I-I’m a terrible alpha,” Mikey lifted his head to look at Frank, “that’s why I’m handing my position over to Frank, I can never repay him for what he did, he made you happy, and….he saved my life.” Frank looked down on the old alpha, suddenly becoming close to the wolf who tried to kill him, “don’t die Mikey.”

When Mikey opened his eyes again he was in the den, surrounded by the pack. Frank, Gerard and Pete stood over him. “Hey you’re awake,” Pete was of course the first to notice, he gave him an affectionate lick on the nose. “Hey Pete,” Mikey whispered, returning the gesture. Then he tried to get up on his paws, but immediately fell over. “Don’t overdo yourself, lie down,” Frank said in a soothing tone. Gerard was happy to see Frank and Mikey getting along.

A few days later Mikey was all better, a few cuts here and there just like Frank. Frank, the new head alpha called everyone into the den for an announcement. Everyone was in their human forms. Mikey awkwardly sat down next to Gerard. “Hey big bro, I really am sorry for everything,” Mikey said, trying not to cry. Gerard, being the omega he is, hugged his little brother tightly, “it’s okay Mikes, that’s in the past, I forgive you, you were just trying to be a good alpha I understand.” Mikey’s face lit up, “thanks Gerard, even though I’m not alpha anymore I promise to never treat you badly again.” Gerard smiled so much at those words, “Mikey did you know Frank said he’s going to show me the human world!”

Mikey chuckled at his brothers happiness, knowing he had never been outside of pack territory nd that it’d be a new experience for his big brother. “Oh no Gerard…be careful or the metal monsters will get you,” Mikey said, exaggerating each word. Gerard cowered like a little pup, suddenly afraid, “m-metal monsters?!?” The excitement drained from his face, then Mikey went on to tell his older brother all about the dreaded cars that kill hundreds of animals every year. Gerard listened intently to every word his younger brother was saying.

“And inside them are people!” Mikey said dramatically. Gerard gasped, “did the cars eat them?!?” Mikey laughed so hard at this, he wanted to give his older brother and explanation but Frank interrupted. “So pack…um…as you know I’m the alpha, but I want to make some changes,” Frank began. The new head alpha looked over his pack, “I want every wolf to be treated the same, despite our differences because really if you think about it we really are the same, fuck rankings.” Everyone gave nods of approval and cheers, the loudest being the mistreated omegas. Gerard ran up to Frank to hug him, he was still in charge of the pack, but at least this way things were more fair. Frank hugged the omega back. Then addressed the pack one last time.

“Also I have one more thing to say, Gerard, if you will be…do you want to be my mate?” Frank asked timidly. Everyone smiled, especially Patrick and Tyler who knew from the start the two were made for each other.

Gerard passionately kissed Frank for the first time, savouring the flavour in his mouth. Gerard thought about all the things he went through with Frank to get to this point, which was funny because they really had only met a couple days ago, but he knew from the start they were meant to be together. He loved Frank more than anything, so really there was only one answer to that question. 

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make little side-stories to this fic, like the downfall of Frank and Ray's original pack and Gerard being introduced to the human world. Comment which one you'd like to see first!


End file.
